In Love with My Captor
by autumnns
Summary: Being the daughter of one of the richest business men in Fiore, Lucy is always in danger. Follow Lucy in her rollercoaster of an adventure where she might just have a taste of love.


**In Love with My Captor **

↪ _autumnns says  
aye, wassup my little lovelies .  
so, i've been—uhh. kinda into rolu and stinglu lately.  
so here you go! i hope you enjoy this fanfiction and  
remember to give it lots of love and support!  
p.s. the title is pretty self-explanatory right?  
keke, i just felt like rogue & sting suited the plot i had in mind._

—  
**  
DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR DO I OWN THEIR CAST.**

—

There once existed a girl so pure and perfect she made the clear blue skies look dark and foggy. Rumors say she was so full of purity, she was able to turn evil into good. But that all changed on that fateful day when her source of happiness disappeared– forever.

She was no longer as bubbly or obedient as she once was. She became more like a black raincloud rather than a ball of sunshine. _Why? Why did you give up so easily? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US? LEAVE ME WITH THIS DEMON?_

Since that tragic day, she was no longer the same girl she was before. She would always pick fight with her maids and butlers just for the fun of it. Yes, she was a little sadistic. Maybe even a little masochistic as well.

After the death of her beloved mother, Lucy changed– for the worst. She went through a brief period of depression due to her bottling up her feelings. After Layla died, Lucy's father isolated himself in his office and worked all day and night, not even coming out to eat. The maids would bring him his meals and besides that, no one else was allowed in his office. He didn't even notice his daughter's sudden change; in fact, he didn't know anything outside of his office.

But when he finally did, he was a demon, a monster, a beast, everything BUT a father to Lucy. He yelled, shouted and criticized her for not being good enough.

– FLASHBACK)  
One special day, Lucy woke up with a smile plastered on her face. The sun shone through the curtains and created a beautiful stream of light which lit up her room. _Maybe I should try again…_ So, around lunch time, Lucy bounced to the kitchen and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Hey guys, can you help me make the perfect onigiri for papa?" She beamed with a sincere smile. It has been a while any of the servants seen her like this so naturally, they agreed.

"Of course Miss Lucy!" They chimed.

"Arigato mina!" Lucy shouted cheerfully and bowed before carrying the onigiri to her father's office. "PAPA!" Young Lucy ran up to her dad and presented her onigiri proudly.

"This is for you and–"Go away Lucy. Papa is busy." He interrupted rudely and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "B-But I made this j-just for you papa! Just try it, yeah?" Lucy smiled a little and held her onigiri a little closer.

"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I'M BUSY!" He shouted out of frustration and swatted her onigiri out of the way. Lucy stared at her father in astonishment and turned to look at her hard work on the carpeted floor. Her vision blurred as she stared at her masterpiece on the carpet. She blinked a couple of times to keep back the tears welling up in her eye.

"I HATE YOU!" Lucy retorted before running out of his office, slamming the door shut, as if making a statement. Lucy's father looked up for a second and scratched his head absentmindedly. "Oh, she left?" He resumed his work.

Lucy ran back to her room with tears streaming out of her eyes. "I hate you, I hate you so much. You don't even care…" She threw herself on her canopy bed and cried and cried and cried some more. _I can't…take this anymore._ _Fuck this life. I never wanted this._

She gritted her teeth while trying to stop her tears. They've been flowing non-stop for the last couple of hours and Lucy has had enough. She angrily stuffed her thing into a backpack and walked away. Finally, I can get out of this hellhole. Hallelujah!

A small smile made its appearance on her face as she inhaled the fresh air outside. She walked on for a while but paused to rest on a swing. She wasn't allowed to go out when she was little nor was she allowed to hang out with the other kids. To ensure her safety, her parents built an indoor playground for her. It wasn't the same. And it will never be.

She never had the chance to grow up like any other kid and now, she was going to make the best of her teens. With that thought in mind, she stayed on the swing for a good hour, reminiscing her past and planning her future. This was so much better than being imprisoned in her own home, having people pamper her. Don't they understand that she was also a human being and she can do things alone? She wasn't a vegetable for god's sake. One time, they even wanted to help her shower! Ha! Can you imagine that?

Lucy laughed to herself and kept a calm smile on her face. "What should I do? Hmm, there are so many possibilities! Wait– why am I talking to myself? Ugh, Lucy you need to get yourself some friends!" She scolded herself playfully and laughed.

Just then, Lucy abruptly stopped her laughing and frowned a little. She turned this way and that way and crossed her arms. "Whoever is out there, reveal yourself!" She shouted bravely. The sound of leaves crunching softly reached her eyes and she narrowed her eyes in that direction. She can faintly make out the silhouettes of several people. Her eyes widened as she waited for them to fully reveal themselves.

"Lucy Heartfilia…" He drawled, stepping out of the shadow.

"W-Who are you and what do you want with me? How do you even know who I am?" Lucy shouted. She was scared no doubt, but she was still trying to keep up her strong front, which made him giggle.

"Pleasure meeting you Miss Heartfilia. My my, it seems like the rumors were correct. You do have one heck of a body." He licked his lips in anticipation and wiggled his eyebrows.

"S-STAY AWAY YOU PERVERT!" The blonde shouted, hugging her upper body protectively. "I-I'M NOT READY YET!" She looked down at the ground and squeezed her eyes shut. Oh god, did she really just say that out loud? She sighed. "Lucy you baka!" She mumbled as blood rushed to her cheeks.

The dark mage let out a hearty laugh and pretended to wipe his tears away. "Phew, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. Lucy Heartfilia, you…are indeed a strange girl."

She blushed some more and peeked at him through one eye. When she thought it was safe, she opened both eyes and looked at the mage in front of her. His hair was pitch black with several strands of white on the side. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with fur on the rims. He then paired it with gold pants with black stripes, much like leopard skin but instead of dots, they had stripes.

"Like what you see?" He inquired with a small smirk.

"N-No. You wish pervert!" Lucy retorted with a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Yeah yeah. Just so you know, Denial isn't good for you little one." He teased, lifting her chin and giving her a small wink.

"Little one? I'm all grown up!"

"Oh are you? Would you like to prove that to me?" He grinned playfully.

"I–I'M BUSY. I HAVE TO GO!" Lucy shouted, pushing the dark mage away and ran away. He laughed heartily and watched her go.

"Lucy Hearfilia, we will meet again. Don't you worry." He whispered with a small smile. Turning around, he was met with angry mages. He cocked an eyebrow at them, as if daring them to challenge him.

"Why didn't you get her?" The guy growled walking to the front of the group. He was fully covered by a tight bodysuit and some sort of a helmet. His blonde hair stuck out of his helmet and only his sharp nose and mouth was seen.

"Don't worry. We'll have fun with this. We're in no rush anyways," said the dark mage with a small smile. "It's not like our target is running anywhere right?"

"Always the playful one huh?" The sole female of the group spoke up. "Just don't take too long. I'll leave this up to you Midnight. Make me proud." She winked and walked off, probably to seduce some guys for entertainment.

"Don't tell me what to do." The dark mage called Midnight growled slightly and dismissed her. "Have fun angel."

↳ NEXT DAY.

Lucy replayed the whole park scene in her head and giggled to herself. That guy, despite being a pervert, was pretty cute and his playful personality was too. Her heart thumped against her chest lightly at the thought of him. "I don't like him, I don't like him, I DON'T LIKE THAT PERVERT!" Lucy screamed. She blushed and nibbled on her lips, hoping she didn't wake anyone from the nearby rooms.

After she walked off last night, she was a little lost since she haven't been out in the city for a while so she just stumbled around until she found a small inn. She decided to stay in the inn for the night and then proceed with traveling the next day.

Lucy took a quick shower and packed her stuff before checking out. While she was caged inside, she has done research and apparently there was this guild called Fairy Tail. It was pretty popular and high-ranked as well. She HAS to join that guild.

So, she proceeded with her journey to Magnolia starting with the train station. It was still early in the morning so she went to a nearby restaurant for breakfast. She sat down at a table near the window and scanned through the menu. Feeling that she was not alone, she looked up and discovered the emo dude (the nickname she had given him) towering over her.

"Are you alone?" He asked and gave her a cool salute.

"Can't you see?" Lucy retorted with a small smile of her own.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked settling into the seat across from her. Lucy scoffed and placed her menu on the table.

"Would you leave if I said I mind?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled meekly and propped up his head with his arms. "Nope."

Lucy shook her head with a light chuckle. "Guess I'm stuck with you," commented the blonde as she waved the waiter over. After the waiter confirmed both of their orders, he walked off to the kitchen.

"Say, what's your name? You know mine and I still have no clue who you are," said Lucy with a small frown.

"Well, that's a secret."

"A secret? This isn't fair!" Lucy pouted and flailed around protesting.

"My name is for me to know and for you to find out blondie." He grinned. Lucy was persistent and asked a few more times before the food arrived. She sighed in defeat and figured she'll get it later. Right now, her grumbling stomach was more important than her curiosity.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the emo dude reaching for her takoyaki. "Hey! That's mine!" She exclaimed, hitting his chopsticks away from the dish. He frowned and placed his hands on his hips.

"If I let you eat it all, you'll be a pig! A pig I tell you! I'm helping you!" He exclaimed, making huge gestures to make his point. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and snatched the dish from him.

"I'm not letting you eat my food especially when you just called me a pig! Plus, I have great metabolism." She protested, moving the takoyaki far from him.

He shook his head and instead, stole a piece of her gyoza. "HEY YOU!" She screamed. He shrugged it off and continued eating, snatching her food when he thought she wasn't looking. Lucy got up and declared she was going to the bathroom. He nodded and continued eating. Little did he know…Lucy sneaked off and left the restaurant, leaving him with the bill and a note.

_HAHAHAHA LOSER._

_THIS IS REVENGE FOR TAKING MY FOOD.  
THANKS FOR THE MEAL THOUGH!_

– _the cute, pretty, and gorgeous blondie_

Lucy laughed and headed for the train station. As she turned the corner and walked through an abandoned alley to get there faster, she got the strange feeling that someone was following her. She picked up her pace and so did her pursuer.

"ILEWHFIKLERSGLERSGNDRKNBETLB" Lucy's screams were muffled with the towel covering her mouth. She wiggled and punched and kicked but her captor wouldn't let go. A blow was then delivered to her pressure point on her neck and then– everything went black.


End file.
